Pain Through Pleasure
by malik-isthar-2006
Summary: Bakura is thrown out of Ryou's life, when he comes to a house for prostitutes. He's choosen to be with Malik for the night, when they find that they are in love. Explicit Yaoi, Bakura x Malik, Ryou x Bakura, Ryou x Mysterious man. R


Pain Through Pleasure

So here's Chapter one of my series...and yes it is a rather long one...sry...

And yes this is Yaoi. Bakura/Malik...hinted Bakura/Ryou and then Ryou with a mysterious man...which you will find out the identity of him later...

If you don't like yaoi then I suggest you use the back button now, or else it's your own fault. It's not my problem you choose to read it. So I expect no flaming...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stars were gazing down upon the white haired slender figure that walked the streets that night. The smell of gasoline penetrated his senses, as well as the stench of rotting food from the many restaurants' dumpsters. The moonlight illuminated him, making him appear ghostlike, for Bakura was of course a spirit that had received his own body.

Bakura had been granted his own body some time ago, and he began to feel the lingering effects of mortality. He never knew love, nor did he know pain. But his light showed him love, and then showed him pain by turning him away. Bakura had nothing now, seeing as Ryou basically had shunned him. Bakura's heart was broken in two, he was somewhere between death and life, feasting upon the blood of remorse and regurgitating his own sanity. He continued his walk through the lonely streets. Dogs sniffed the air and caught his scent then barked at him as though he was rouge.

The fog hung around him like a cold misty blanket as he wondered around, hoping that someone or something out there could hear his cries of pain and anguish. He kept walking until something caught his eye. A flashing pink neon sign buzzed in and out. The sign read, "Pegasus's Beauties".

Bakura waltzed over towards the door and realized it was a home for prostitutes. He decided that he might as well do something and walked in the door. The room smelled of perfume and incense, and it was so strong that Bakura's eyes began to water slightly.

A silvered haired man stepped out from behind a beaded curtain.

"How may I help you, sir? I am the man who takes care of our lovelies. What can I do for you?" asked the man.

"I need someone. I'm willing to pay top dollar for any of your 'Beauties'" said Bakura.

"Hmmm…"the man thought, "Follow me."

Bakura followed the strange man into what seemed like a line-up room. The room was dimly lit and smelled of the same fragrance as the one before it. A chair was in the room and the silver haired man asked him to sit.

"Now, I must ask what you are into. Such as, are you straight or bisexual?" asked the man.

"Bisexual."

"Hmm…so you'd like either men or women then…"

"That would be the assumption…"

"Okay…I think I have the perfect person for you. He's one of my rarities. Since you'll pay top dollar, I'll lend him to you for your pleasure. He's the mysterious type with a somewhat sadistic feel to him."

"Sounds good to me." Bakura said with a smirk.

The silver haired man had left and Bakura was by himself. In his mind he knew it was wrong, but what else could he do. He knew the other person wouldn't love him, and he sure wouldn't love them. The image of Ryou still hung in his mind.

/flashback/

_"Ryou, I love you! I don't mean to harm you at all," said a very distressed Bakura._

_"Then why do you do these things to me! Why do you hurt me? I can't take it any more Bakura! I can't keep living like this," Ryou screamed out._

_Bakura couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd been there for Ryou all his life. Ryou was his light, and his alone. Seeing him with another man just made it all worse._

_"Don't you see, it's better this way. I'm in love with him, and not you. Get out of my life Bakura!" _

_With that, Ryou slammed the door to the apartment they once shared. Bakura could feel the stinging of salty tears as he fell to his knees on the ground. How could Ryou sleep with another man? And how could he have done this to him? Bakura didn't know, but in his mind he cursed himself. _

_Bakura then ran. Ran as fast as he could away from all the pain and the memories that had haunted him that night._

/endflashback/

Bakura now found himself staring at the red walls. They seemed to scream bloody murder at him for doing what he did to Ryou. But then wasn't Ryou to blame for some of it. Granted the bitch slept with another man, so shouldn't Bakura be glad to have left him? Bakura's heart still felt for him though as he tried to put the memory behind him. He wasn't with Ryou anymore and that was that.

"You still here?" the silver haired man asked.

"Yes. Send him in."

Bakura looked up and his eyes couldn't believe what they saw. Lavender eyes gazed back on him with a look of lust and passion. Bakura studied him. His sandy blonde hair was baby soft as it coated the richness of his brilliantly tanned frame. His body was built, but he was still skinny. Bakura thought he was just a blonde god and began to almost drool at the sight.

" My friend, I have chosen Malik here to be your partner tonight. He hasn't been used in some time and has wanted someone for a while. Don't disappoint him now," said the man and lead them both to another room.

The hallway was dark and just as dimly lit as the last room was. As they walked past, they could hear the moans of the other men and women that had come to enjoy themselves. Bakura couldn't help but stare at the blonde beauty's graceful frame as he walked behind him. He was already turned on, but this just made it worse. Malik turned to look behind him and gave Bakura the most drop dead gorgeous look Bakura had ever laid eyes on.

Bakura couldn't help but stare. His eyes traced the figure before him, like a pencil created a delicate poem. Malik knew Bakura was staring at him, and knew that he would give Bakura a chance to have the full tour of his body soon. Malik hadn't had anything for a while and there was a certain air about the white haired man that followed closely behind him that gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Dare he say it; was he in love at first sight? Malik shook his head. He couldn't be. But the man was beautiful in every way, even though they only shared those last few minutes with each other.

Malik banished these thoughts though and continued to follow Pegasus into the room where he would fulfill his purpose. Bakura gazed inside and saw that the room was quite large with seductive lighting and a scent that would arouse any person into doing anything to their heart's content.

As they walked in, Pegasus paused and looked in. "You two have fun now," he shouted as he handed Bakura the key to the room and quickly shut the door behind him. Bakura turned to Malik and they began to move closer to one another with each and every meaningful second that ticked on the face of the clock.

Bakura was nervous as hell. Sure he wasn't a virgin, but with a complete stranger was just not something he was used to. Malik noticed he was nervous and walked towards Bakura and ran his hands through the silky white hair.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked.

Bakura shuddered at the voice. This was the first time he had heard the blonde beauty speak. Somehow it had sent pleasure waves down his entire body, and he began to feel his member hardening. No one, not even Ryou, could've done that to him. He knew something was special about Malik that he knew that this night would be the best night he would ever have. He finally cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Nothing's wrong, I just…am not used to this with a total stranger," Bakura said.

"Oh, is that all? Don't worry hun, it's nothing to be scared about, really."

"Can I confess to you though?"

"What's that?"

"I've been in a really serious relationship that ended when I found my boyfriend sleeping with another man. He kicked me out and I've been roaming the streets ever since. I'm not sure why I'm able to talk about this with you, but for some reason I feel really calm around you."

Malik blinked at this. He had been cheated on, and now he came to him to relieve his anguish. Not to mention that this man had felt calm around him. No one, ever, was calm around Malik. Normally they'd be on their knees begging for more without a calm thought going through their minds. Could it be? Could they be falling for one another though they knew nothing about each other? No…that's insane. How can two people feel that strongly about one another without even really knowing each other? Malik looked Bakura in the eyes and saw the lust that Bakura desperately wanted to spring free.

"What is your name anyway?" Malik asked.

"Bakura."

"Bakura, eh? That's a beautiful name."

Bakura blushed as Malik had said that. No one had ever said anything like that before, and sure enough Bakura was scarlet. Malik saw this and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of this man blushing in front of him. Bakura realized what he was doing and looked away.

"You…mean…that?" Bakura asked.

"Of course I do! It's so sweet!" With that, Malik brushed his hand down Bakura's cheek, which made Bakura shiver with pleasure. Malik saw the effect he had on Bakura and decided to exploit it. Malik ran his hand down further to Bakura's chest. Bakura seemed to gently thrust his body towards Malik and slightly moaned as the pleasure waves coursed through his body wickedly. Bakura felt himself harden even more and began to think how uncomfortable he was down there. Malik saw the bulge and couldn't help but giggle.

"Turned on?" asked Malik seductively.

"What do you think?" Bakura said, panting lightly.

Malik began to inch closer to Bakura and moved his face toward the white haired boy. It looked as though he would kiss him, but Malik stopped and just let out a hot breath on Bakura's lips that made Bakura want Malik even more. Had Bakura the chance, he would've thrown Malik on the bed and fucked him senseless.

Malik then lightly placed a kiss on the eager boy's mouth. Bakura shivered at the warm contact and lightly kissed back. Malik decided to deepen the kiss and let his tongue lightly brush across Bakura's bottom lip. Bakura moaned at it, and opened his mouth to let Malik play. Malik took this opportunity to enter this warm cavern and let his tongue hit every sensitive area in Bakura's mouth. Their tongues played together as if in a rapid erotic dance that didn't want to end. Malik began to pull away when he felt Bakura's warm arms wrap around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. They continued the kiss until they both were out of breath. Both of them pulled away and began panting for air.

"Damn…" breathed out Malik.

"I'd say this is going rather well…" said Bakura between breaths.

Malik didn't say anything but instead lunged towards Bakura and pulled him into a very hot kiss. Bakura moaned a bit as this was already making his member harden even more. Malik noticed this and decided to exploit it by lightly grinding his hips with Bakura's own. Bakura gasped at the contact and began letting his hands roam all over the tanned boy's body. Malik enjoyed this and let Bakura do what he wanted to him, which is exactly what Bakura did. He ran a free hand up Malik's shirt and began stroking and pinching his nipples and chest. Malik felt immense pleasure from this and let out a moan. Bakura quickly engulfed Malik's lips into an intense kiss that threw both of them into a state of pleasure.

Bakura then started to slowly walk Malik to the bed, which was just fine with Malik. As soon as he hit the side of the bed, Malik plopped down and looked up at Bakura. Malik decided he'd have a little fun and started undoing Bakura's fly. He pulled Bakura's pants down slightly and then let his fingers trace the line where his boxers met his skin. Bakura felt huge pleasure waves coarse through his body and knew he'd feel more in a second. Malik pulled down Bakura's boxers slowly revealing a rather large erection that needed to be helped. Malik grabbed it gently and then licked the tip.

Bakura gasped at the warm contact and desperately wanted more. Malik began flicking his tongue like a snake inside the slit gently and then put his mouth over the tip. Bakura was resisting the urge to thrust as the pleasure began to become unbearable but still so good. Malik snickered in his head and began to take the whole member into his mouth and rocking his head up and down it. Bakura began gasping for air and grabbing Malik's hair gently. Malik scraped his teeth gently on Bakura's member and heard a moan of approval that Bakura loved it.

Bakura began to reach his climax and was sweating lightly on his forehead. Malik saw that he was near and began to quicken his pace a bit until he heard a loud cry from Bakura and was rewarded with something warm and salty hitting his tongue. Malik licked off the traces of the seed off of the tip and slid back onto the bed. Bakura climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of Malik. He began kissing Malik deeply and letting his tongue stroke the inside of Malik's mouth. Malik moaned with delight and felt a warm hand traveling downward toward his own erection. Bakura undid Malik's fly and slid his hand underneath the silk boxers. Bakura let his thumb tease the slit as he worked off Malik's pants. Bakura then slid down and started to lick and tease Malik's nipples while still keeping his thumb playing with Malik's slit. Malik began moaning and wanted more. Bakura was more then happy to comply and began placing butterfly kisses down Malik's stomach and abs. He then slid Malik's boxers down and took the neglected erection into his mouth.

Malik began panting and grabbing onto Bakura's hair forcing him to deep throat Malik. Bakura didn't mind and continued his menstruations as Malik let go of his hair and placed a death grip on the sheets of the mattress. The feeling of the hot breath on his member and the slick tongue made Malik moan in pleasure and squirm in delight. Bakura gently scrapped his teeth on the sides of it and was rewarded with a pleasurable moan from Malik. Malik was in heaven at this moment and began to feel like he was close to his climax. Bakura noticed this and began massaging his lover's balls with his free hand. Feeling that, Malik came into Bakura's mouth with a moan. The taste was alright, and Bakura swallowed it all in one big gulp.

Bakura noticed that he was hard again and began deeply kissing Malik as he reached into the drawer on the side of the bed looking for something to use as lubrication. To his surprise, there was a tube of it there and he broke the kiss with Malik to put some on his fingers. Then he inserted one into Malik which made the boy scream with both pleasure and pain. Bakura calmed him down with butterfly kisses to his neck and chest. Malik adjusted to the feeling and nodded his head. Bakura then inserted another finger and then another and began a scissoring motion that stretched the muscles.

Out of no where, Malik screamed out in absolute bliss as Bakura's finger grazed over a bundle of nerves. Bakura quickly mapped the spot in his mind and began to go over that spot several times before pulling his fingers out of Malik's entrance. Malik whimpered at the lost feeling as Bakura pulled them out. Bakura just smiled and began squeezing some of the lube onto his erection making sure it was well moistened. Then he put a bit more on Malik's entrance. He knew it would hurt Malik anyway, but for some reason he didn't want Malik to feel pain at all. He realized then that he was falling for the blonde haired boy and began to feel his lust come back at full swing. He was in love, he thought anyway, and he would make this night count for more then just this.

Bakura then positioned himself between the tanned boy's thighs. Bakura engulfed Malik's lips into a deep passionate kiss and then slowly began inserting himself into Malik. Malik whimpered in the kiss in excruciating pain and pleasure. Bakura released Malik's lips and began kissing his neck lightly to get him to calm down. Malik nodded at Bakura to let him know that he could move. Bakura began slowly at first, but then as lust took hold of him he began going faster and harder and began angling his thrusts to find that one spot that made Malik scream. He knew he had hit it when Malik screamed Bakura's name. This was music to Bakura's ears, and he began to thrust harder and faster into that sweet spot which sent Malik above and beyond the limits of his pleasure.

Bakura continued slamming into the tanned boy harder and faster when he felt his own climax coming. He started pushing into Malik harder and faster when he heard Malik moan loudly releasing yet another orgasm. The muscle ring around his own length tightened and then he released his own seed into Malik. He pulled out slowly and collapsed on top of Malik, nearly crushing the boy underneath him. Malik looked up at his lover with spent eyes and realized that their lives would never be the same. Bakura slid off of Malik, and then pulled the tanned boy into a loving embrace under the covers. Malik buried his head into the creamy smooth chest of his lover and began to go in thought.

"I know you are going to think this is crazy, but I think I've fallen for you," said Bakura between breaths.

Malik's eyes widened as he heard this, and quickly began to hide the blush that was swelling up in his cheeks. Bakura noticed this, and then he pulled Malik up to look him in the eye. Malik kept trying to hide the blush as Bakura pulled him into a gentle kiss. Malik kissed back slowly, realizing that he too was falling for the older male. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

"Let's run away together, away from this place! I hate this life and I've wanted out of Pegasus's grasp ever since I came here. Please, let me come with you, Bakura. I love you!" Malik screamed those last words, hoping desperately that Bakura would take him away from here.

Bakura thought for a second and decided it was either now or never that they would get the hell out of there. They both got dressed and noticed that the window had a fire escape leading to the ground below. Malik grabbed his things and followed Bakura out the window and onto the street. They looked around, making sure no one was in the alleyway. Then they bolted out onto the street avoiding the passing glances of the others blocking their path. Bakura grabbed Malik's hand as they rushed down the street and down the subway tunnel.

Malik held onto Bakura's arm as hard as he could as they ran through crowds of school girls, cross dressers and other hookers until they were safely boarded onto the subway. Bakura looked around and found two empty seats. Bakura sat down and he motioned for Malik to sit down as well. Malik sat down, gasping for air, and then rested his head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura put his arm around Malik and then watched for his stop.

When it reached his stop, Bakura woke Malik up. He pulled Malik up by the arm and raced out of the door before the sliding gates slammed shut. He saw that Malik was really tired, and decided to carry him the rest of the way. It wasn't far, so it wasn't a big deal to Bakura. Bakura picked Malik up, and couldn't help but notice how incredibly light Malik was. This frightened Bakura a bit, and then his eyes gazed down upon several scars that were littered amongst the tanned boy's flesh. Bakura ignored them for now and ran up to his apartment and unlocked the door. Bakura had gotten the apartment some time ago after his messy breakup with Ryou. It wasn't a very big apartment but it wasn't small either. It had everything he needed to survive, so it wasn't that bad.

Bakura opened the door and then fumbled around for the lights. He found them and then flipped them on. He quickly locked the door and then ran up the stairs to the bedroom and gently laid Malik down on the satin sheets. Malik curled up into a little ball, and fell back to sleep. Bakura rolled Malik over so that Malik's back was facing him. Bakura slid Malik's shirt off and then was taken back by the scars. It seemed as though an ancient ritual had been performed on Malik some years ago. Bakura recognized it as a Tomb Keeper ritual, and then let out a concerned sigh. He didn't want to wake his lover about it now, so he figured he'd ask about it later. Bakura undressed himself down to his boxers and pulled Malik up to lie on his chest and went into deep slumber.

Outside the apartment, all was still. A slender white haired figure looked from the street up to the apartment window until the lights went out. He looked down and sighed. One would guess that Bakura had a stalker that looked just like him. No, Ryou wouldn't call himself that. Ryou was just curious of what his dark was doing lately, and decided to follow him. Ryou sighed, kicked a rock into the street and then began to walk away as he began to think to himself. Bakura was now happy without Ryou, which was something he despised more then anything. He enjoyed Bakura's pain, seeing as it was payment for the pain he had caused Ryou. He decided that he would leave Bakura alone for now, and walked down the street.

"So, what do we do now, Ryou?" a spiked-blonde haired teen asked.

"We wait."said Ryou coldly. The other teen grabbed Ryou around the waist and they walked off into the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter One

Hope you liked it! Please Rate and review and I'll try to get Chapter 2 up soon...

Malik


End file.
